


bi bi bi

by ari_winchester



Category: Glee
Genre: Bisexual Mike Chang, Bisexual Tina Cohen-Chang, Cuddles, F/M, Goth Tina-Cohen Chang, Kisses, Tina paints Mike’s nails, lots of fluff, they would be the best bisexual couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28007550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ari_winchester/pseuds/ari_winchester
Summary: “I have a question” Mike said as he got comfortable and grabbed a piece of pizza out of the box.Tina hummed and looked at him while she started to eat her pizza.“Do you think you could paint my nails tonight? I’ve been wanting them painted for a while now but I’ve been scared that people will make fun of me. I know people are a bit more accepting now but no one even knows I’m bi except for you” Mike quietly said.
Relationships: Mike Chang/Tina Cohen-Chang
Kudos: 9





	bi bi bi

It was Friday and school was finally over. Mike and Tina were extra excited because they knew Tina’s parents weren’t going to be home the whole weekend and they could get some alone time.

Most people would use this opportunity to spend every waking minute having sex but they were excited to just be able to talk about life, watch movies, cuddle, kiss, and eat junk food. It’s not that they don’t have sex because they do, it’s just their favorite moments are actually spending time with each other and having fun.

Mike and Tina were holding each other’s hands as they walked to Tina’s house and just talked about how school was going and how they were doing in their classes. Mike was always keeping his grades up, he didn’t want his dad to think he was on drugs like he thought the last time.

After a few minutes they finally made it and Tina automatically ordered them a pizza so they could get upstairs and relax as soon as possible.

“Did you buy any Dr Pepper?” Mike asked going straight to the fridge.

“Yeah, it’s on the bottom shelf. I also bought us chips and candy” Tina answered.

“Thank god, mom always makes me eat healthy food” Mike groaned.

“I’m well aware, every time I come over there all we get to eat is rice and vegetables” Tina laughed.

Mike chuckled a bit and made both him and Tina a glass of Dr Pepper and grabbed all the junk food from the cabinet. Not too long after that the door bell rang and Tina grabbed the pizza and payed the man.

They both went upstairs and sat on Tina’s queen sized bed. Her room was mainly decorated in pink and black and had cool decorations on the walls.

Tina turned the tv on a random channel and turned the volume down a bit so they would still have a bit of noise in the background.

“I have a question” Mike said as he got comfortable and grabbed a piece of pizza out of the box.

Tina hummed and looked at him while she started to eat her pizza.

“Do you think you could paint my nails tonight? I’ve been wanting them painted for a while now but I’ve been scared that people will make fun of me. I know people are a bit more accepting now but no one even knows I’m bi except for you” Mike quietly said.

“Of course I’ll paint your nails Mike, and I could paint them black if you’d like so it’ll be less noticeable and there’s a lot of guys who have their nails painted black anyways. Don’t be embarrassed about your sexuality Mike, you’re the only one who knows I’m bi too, we’re here for each other” Tina reassured squeezing Mike’s hand a bit.

“Thank you, this means a lot Tina. Also our nails will be matching” Mike smiled excitedly.

Tina smiled back and cuddled into Mike’s side starting to eat more of the junk food.

“I love you so much Tina” Mike said after a moment.

“I love you too baby” Tina smiled putting the food away and wrapping her arms around Mike.

“I just feel so lucky that I found you, you’re the only person I’ve felt comfortable enough to come out to and you make me feel like I’m not a freak for feeling the way I do. It helps that your bi too of course but you always reassure me so much that there’s nothing wrong with being bi” Mike said wrapping his arms around Tina too.

“I also feel so lucky that I found you too, I have always struggled with my sexuality but you make me feel so valid. It’s not everyday you find an incredibly sexy, bisexual, boyfriend that’s also the sweetest person on the planet” Tina smiled.

Mike smiled and kissed her softly on the lips.

They kissed for a few minutes but it was just soft, sweet, reassuring kisses.

“Want me to paint your nails now?” Tina asked excitedly.

Mike nodded and smiled holding his hands out.

Tina laughed at that and got up to grab the black nail polish off of her vanity.

She grabbed Mike’s left hand and painted that one first, after she was done with that she painted his right hand.

“I love it! Now we’ll be like the bisexual power couple!” Mike said excitedly.

“We already are the bisexual power couple” Tina corrected giggling at her adorable boyfriend.

After a while Tina turned the tv off and she changed into a black tank top along with cute pajama pants that had skulls with bows on them. Mike changed into a green t-shirt along with his dinosaur pajama pants.

They both got under the covers and instantly wrapped their selves around one another sighing at each other’s warmth.

They gave each other soft pecks and eskimo kisses until they fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this little tike fic! I honestly view them both as bisexual because for one I get major bi vibes from the both of them, and for two I like to head cannon my favs as bisexual because it makes me feel more valid. I’ll definitely be writing more tike fanfics in the future because they’re one of my favorite ships! Make sure to leave a comment and Kudos!<3


End file.
